Pelabuhan Hati
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Kiba, dokter hewan karisma, begitu orang-orang menjulukinya. Ia makin tenar karena menjadi host di suatu program televisi bersama Ino, wanita muda yang juga mendampinginya di klinik hewan miliknya. Ada fakta yang disembunyikannya, dan ia terlalu pengecut untuk membeberkannya. Jadi, kebohongan ditutupi dengan kebohongan lainnya. Tetapi, suatu hari ia mengambil keputusan yang berani.


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pelabuhan Hati © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Shiho**

**Pairing: KibaIno**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: OOC**

.

.

.

**Pelabuhan Hati**

.

.

.

Nara Shikamaru, seorang dokter hewan yang menetapkan biaya tinggi untuk setiap binatang yang menggunakan jasa kliniknya. Baginya, dokter hewan adalah bisnis dan menurutnya hewan berhak mendapatkan pelayanan kesehatan layaknya manusia. Ia terkenal lantaran hal tersebut. Namun, jangan ragukan kemampuannya. Itu sebabnya setiap pengguna jasanya akan membayar berapapun yang diminta demi kesembuhan hewan peliharaan mereka. Sayangnya ia bukan dokter hewan yang cukup ramah.

Shikamaru sedang menyeruput mi instan yang menjadi menu makan malamnya hari ini, ketika asistennya yang bernama Shiho berhenti di koridor dekat pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya heran karena perempuan berambut pirang itu tersenyum sambil memandanginya. Mata di balik kaca mata tebal itu belum mengalihkan pandangan darinya, aneh menurutnya, apalagi ia dapat melihat rona merah di pipi Shiho.

"Hari ini _Sensei_ telah mengakrabkan kembali seorang anak dan orang tuanya melalui hewan peliharaan mereka," ujar Shiho yang di kedua tangannya penuh dengan tumpukan lipatan handuk bersih.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," balas Shikamaru tak acuh seraya meneruskan menyantap makan malamnya yang sangat sederhana untuk ukuran pemilik klinik hewan seperti dirinya.

Shiho masih tersenyum malu-malu dengan Shikamaru sebagai objek penglihatannya, hingga ia tampak teringat oleh suatu hal dan bergegas memasuki kamar sederhana tersebut.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kau memasuki kamarku seenaknya?"

Shiho mengabaikannya, kemudian meletakkan handuk-handuk putih itu di meja berkaki rendah yang berada di hadapan Shikamaru. Ia turut duduk bersimpuh saat meraih _remote_ _control_ dan segera menyalakan televisi.

_My Pet_.

Merupakan program televisi yang membahas segala sesuatu tentang hewan. Sahabat sekaligus rival abadi Shikamaru adalah _host_ utama acara tersebut. Dokter hewan karisma, banyak orang menyebutnya seperti itu. Ialah Inuzuka Kiba yang mendirikan klinik hewan dengan menggunakan marganya sebagai nama. Berbanding terbalik dengan Shikamaru, ia terkenal akan keramahannya, serta kemampuannya dalam mendiagnosis setiap penyakit pada hewan yang dibawa ke kliniknya. Di perguruan tinggi, keduanya mendapatkan bimbingan dari profesor yang sama.

Dalam membawakan acara di televisi dan mengurus klinik, Kiba selalu didampingi oleh Yamanaka Ino.

"Malam ini, kami mengundang Ketua Asosiasi Dokter Hewan," Ino membawakan acara dengan senyum mengembang, "Orochimaru-_kaichou_."

"Beliau adalah perencana Pusat Kesehatan Hewan pertama di Jepang," timpal Kiba tak kalah ramah, "Merupakan pusat kesehatan hewan terpadu yang menawarkan perawatan medis mutakhir."

Terdengar gemuruh tepuk tangan dari penonton di studio sebelum pria berkulit pucat itu mengeluarkan suara, "Hal itu merupakan impian saya sebagai dokter hewan, demi kesejahteraan semua binatang. Saya ingin mengubah perawatan medis hewan di Jepang."

"Saya setuju dengan hal itu," sahut Kiba tanpa menahan sikap yang menunjukkan ketertarikannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Dokter Orochimaru seraya tersenyum lebar.

Shikamaru memencet tombol _power _di _remote_ tanpa menghiraukan Shiho yang terlihat ingin protes. Seperginya Shiho, ia tampak termenung ketika teringat percakapannya dengan Kiba kemarin, seusai lelaki itu mengantarkan seorang pasien ke kliniknya.

_Kening Shikamaru mengernyit setelah Kiba memberitahunya mengenai rencana pembangunan Pusat Kesehatan Hewan yang diprakarsai oleh Dokter Orochimaru. Lelaki berambut cokelat itu tampak berapi-api saat mengatakan tentang spesialisasi dan pembagian kerja dokter hewan dalam pelaksanaannya kelak. Katanya, masing-masing divisi akan diisi oleh dokter hewan yang profesional dalam bidangnya._

"_Aku merasa cocok bila nanti masuk divisi pengobatan hewan. Bagaimana? Apakah kau akan bergabung bersamaku?" Tawarannya malam itu. "Proyek ini merupakan salah satu bentuk yang ideal untuk perawatan hewan. Kau harus mempertimbangkan dari sudut pandang yang lebih luas mengenai penanganan terhadap binatang," imbuhnya karena Shikamaru masih bungkam, "Orochimaru-_kaichou_ punya niat yang sangat mulia."_

"_Aku sangsi."_

_Kiba tampak tak mempercayai pendengarannya, "Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Tidak," Shikamaru menolak dengan tegas, "Aku cinta uang, tapi aku benci terikat oleh uang. Karena itu, aku akan tetap berdiri sendiri."_

_Kiba menganggut tanpa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya, meskipun terlihat senyum miring di wajahnya yang lelah._

"_Aku tahu…," katanya lesu," Seperti yang kukira … kau dan aku memang berjalan di _path_ yang berbeda."_

**-oxoxo-**

Kiba memasuki kliniknya dengan senyum mengembang. Banyaknya pengunjung yang mengantre adalah penyebabnya, ia merasa dipercaya. Di dalam klinik, para dokter yang bekerja padanya tampak sibuk dengan pasiennya masing-masing. Dari jauh ia mengamati Ino yang sedang memberikan instruksi pada pekerja paruh waktu baru dalam melakukan rehabilitasi terhadap seekor anjing. Ia melambaikan tangannya tatkala perempuan bersurai pirang itu menyadari kehadirannya.

Ino berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah cerah sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke antrean panjang pengunjung yang tidak kebagian tempat di kursi tunggu.

Kiba belum terlalu lama mengenalnya. Beberapa hari sebelum penampilan perdananya di televisi, untuk pertama kalinya ia berkenalan dengan Ino yang lebih berpengalaman sebagai pembawa acara. Ino adalah seorang pelatih anjing penuntun bagi tunanetra semasih belum memutuskan untuk membantu Kiba di klinik. Menurut pengakuannya, Ino ingin memberikan perhatian khusus kepada lebih banyak hewan, yang juga berpengaruh terhadap acara televisi yang dibawakannya kini. Lagipula, saat itu ia ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada sahabatnya yang merupakan seorang relawan untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai pelatih anjing penuntun.

"Lihatlah…," Ino tersenyum singkat seusai mengatakannya di depan Kiba, "berkat kinerja yang kau tunjukkan, banyak pengunjung yang percaya pada klinik ini."

"Ah…," Kiba mengibaskan tangan kanannya, "aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian." Meskipun begitu, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya lantaran ucapan gadis bertubuh proporsional tersebut.

Ino terkekeh. "Karena itu biarkan aku memberikan penghargaan untukmu," ujarnya riang.

"Apresiasi?"

Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin semacam itu," gumamnya. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang mahal. Tapi aku sudah menemukan restoran _seafood_ yang lezat."

Sebenarnya Kiba tidak mengharapkan penghargaan dalam bentuk apapun atas pengabdiannya sebagai dokter hewan. Ia yang hendak membalas ajakan tak langsung Ino dengan sebaris permintaan yang lebih gamblang, harus mengurungkan niatnya. Penyebabnya adalah seorang kakek yang memasuki kliniknya tanpa antre. Kakek itu tampak terhuyung karena anjing cokelat besar yang digendongnya. Anjing yang terlihat tak berdaya, dan Kiba tidak menunggu lama untuk melakukan pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh terhadap anjing jenis _golden retriever_ tersebut.

Kiba terpekur di depan monitor yang menunjukkan kondisi tulang belakang anjing yang tampak terlelap di ranjang kliniknya. Kedua alisnya terlihat hampir bertautan. Lebih dari siapapun di kliniknya, ia adalah orang yang paling mengetahui tingginya tingkat kesulitan dalam melakukan operasi kali ini. Terjadi hematoma atau pendarahan internal yang cukup luas, sehingga memberikan tekanan pada otak anjing yang malang itu. Tekanan pada sumsum tulang belakangnya juga luas. Selain itu, kelumpuhan juga disebabkan oleh hernia dan ia khawatir si anjing tidak akan dapat berjalan lagi.

"Ini akan menjadi operasi yang sulit," bisiknya pada Inuzuka Hana, kakak perempuan Kiba yang berdiri di sampingnya. Hana adalah dokter yang biasanya melakukan operasi untuk hewan dengan penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan obat. Dan Kiba menyadari, kali ini Hana akan menolak untuk melakukan operasi tersebut.

**-oxoxo-**

"Anjing ini dalam kondisi mati rasa," terang Yakushi Kabuto, salah seorang dokter di Rumah Sakit Hewan Orochimaru, kepada Ino yang menunggu dengan gelisah.

Atas saran dari Hana, Kiba dan Ino membawa anjing bernama Kin tersebut ke rumah sakit milik Orochimaru yang merupakan pusat dari beberapa rumah sakit hewan yang tersebar di berbagai wilayah Jepang. Mengingat perselisihan kecil yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Shikamaru, akhirnya Kiba menyetujui anjuran kakak perempuannya.

Selain Kin, ruang pemeriksaan hanya diisi oleh Orochimaru, Kabuto, dan Ino. Untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui oleh Ino, Kiba lebih memilih untuk menanti di bangku tunggu.

"Hernia memberikan tekanan yang luar biasa pada tulang belakangnya," Kabuto melanjutkan, "Itulah sebabnya, dia tidak merasakan apapun di bagian bawah tubuhnya, bahkan ketika ditusuk dengan jarum."

"Apa yang dapat dilakukan untuk Kin?" tanya Ino cemas.

"Kita bisa melakukan operasi tapi tidak bisa menjamin keberhasilannya," jawab Kabuto tenang, "Kemungkinan terburuknya, dia akan mengalami lumpuh sebelah. Tentu dia tidak akan bisa berjalan. Dan dia akan berada dalam kondisi dimana dia tidak lagi mampu mengendalikan dirinya dalam mengeluarkan kotoran."

Ino merasa semakin khawatir karena tatapan Dokter Kabuto yang tidak menunjukkan adanya pertanda baik.

"Untuk mengeluarkan Kin dari rasa sakitnya, saya sarankan … euthanasia."

Ino terperangah, hatinya mencelos.

"Tidak…," desisnya dengan mata terbelalak. Ia kemudian berbalik ke arah Orochimaru yang duduk santai di kursi nyamannya. "Orochimaru-_sensei_ … tolong selamatkan Kin…," mohonnya sembari membungkukkan badan.

"Bahkan jika operasi berhasil, kemungkinan dia akan membutuhkan perawatan jangka panjang dengan biaya yang sangat tinggi," ujar pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Meskipun hanya ada peluang keberhasilan sebesar satu persen, kami akan lebih memilih operasi daripada euthanasia…." Ino belum menyerah.

"Dan kalian akan semakin menyakiti Kin." Orochimaru bersiap meninggalkan ruangan sembari melirik Ino yang tak mampu membalas ucapannya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya naik membentuk senyum sinis. Ia meraih tas kulitnya, dan berjalan mendekati pintu. "Pilihlah yang terbaik untuk kebaikan Kin dan pemiliknya."

Orochimaru mempertahankan senyum miringnya sebelum membuka pintu, tetapi harus terpaku di sana karena Kiba berdiri di hadapannya.

"Orochimaru-_kaichou_…," desis Kiba dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca, "Bahkan dengan adanya kemungkinan keberhasilan, Anda sudah menyerah?"

"Jika dia hidup pun akan membebani dirinya sendiri sekaligus pemiliknya," jawab Orochimaru dengan pembawaannya yang tenang, "Apalagi pemiliknya adalah seorang pria tua yang membutuhkan perawatan untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Namun jika pemilik hewan menyayanginya dan bersedia menanggung segala beban demi kesembuhannya, masih tidak adakah harapan baginya untuk hidup…?" tanya Kiba retoris.

Orochimaru terkekeh geli diikuti seringainya yang lebar.

"Anda masih muda, Inuzuka-_sensei_…," katanya meremehkan. Ia melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya, seakan memberikan perintah tak langsung pada Kiba untuk segera beranjak dari jalur yang akan dilaluinya. "Permisi, saya harus menghadiri pertemuan mengenai pembangunan Pusat Kesehatan Hewan."

Kiba tetap bergeming, membiarkan Orochimaru mencari celah yang bisa dilewatinya. Sekilas ia melihat kepergian Orochimaru dengan tatapan gusar, sebelum berbicara pada Kabuto yang semula hanya diam memperhatikan, "Aku akan membawa Kin ke klinikku."

Pria berkaca mata itu menahan bahu kiri Kiba sehingga berbalik menghadap dirinya. Ia secara terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya terhadap dokter yang menyebabkannya menutup cabang rumah sakit hewan yang dikelolanya. Gara-gara Kiba membuka klinik di lokasi yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakitnya, sebagian besar pelanggan meninggalkannya. Entah apa keunggulan yang ditawarkan oleh klinik Inuzuka, tetapi di matanya Kiba tak lebih hebat darinya. Ia jadi penasaran akan tanggapan masyarakat bila mengetahui bahwa seorang dokter hewan yang mendapat julukan karisma atau berbakat, ternyata tidak sehebat yang mereka kira.

"Siapa yang akan melakukan operasi?" Kabuto menyeringai seram. "Ini adalah operasi yang sangat sulit, _Sensei_…!" lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih kencang, menjadikannya pusat perhatian dari beberapa orang yang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit.

"Ino, ayo pergi."

Kiba kembali tertahan di ambang pintu, karena sekali lagi Kabuto berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. Ia meringis sesaat setelah punggungnya membentur pinggiran pintu akibat dorongan Kabuto. Tak lama kemudian bibirnya membentuk senyum hambar.

"Inuzuka-_sensei_…!" Kali ini orang-orang yang melewati koridor berhenti akibat keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Kabuto. Suaranya menggelegar, sehingga siapapun yang berjalan di sekitar deretan ruang pemeriksaan akan mampu mendengarnya. Kiba masih bergeming, terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menanggapinya. "Siapa yang akan melakukan operasi!" teriaknya sekali lagi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miring yang menakutkan.

**-oxoxo-**

Kondisi Kin tak lebih baik setelah dibawa ke klinik Inuzuka lagi. Kin sudah kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya dalam mengeluarkan air seni. Ino yang setia menjaganya, dan saat ini gadis beriris biru itu mengelap cairan buangan Kin dengan sedih.

"Apakah operasi itu juga sulit untukmu?" tanyanya pilu pada Kiba yang tampak kalut.

Cukup lama Kiba termenung di dekat Kin sebelum mengambil keputusan yang menurutnya adalah yang terbaik, "Sebaiknya kita membawa Kin ke klinik Nara."

Ino memandang Kiba dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bukankah Kiba juga seorang dokter hewan? Mengapa tidak melakukannya sendiri? Lagipula, bukankah Nara Shikamaru adalah saingan Kiba dalam bidang ini? Ino benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pria berambut cokelat itu.

"Kenapa…?" tanyanya frustasi tapi masih mampu mengontrol suaranya agar tidak mengganggu kegiatan dokter di ruangan yang lain, "Aku memintamu melakukannya, karena aku percaya—"

"Aku akan melakukannya jika aku bisa…!" potong Kiba dengan suara meninggi. Ia menatap Ino dengan ekspresi serius yang jarang ia tunjukkan. "Tapi … aku tidak bisa melakukan operasi…," desisnya.

Kiba berbalik, tak ingin melihat reaksi Ino setelah ia mengungkapkan fakta yang selama ini disembunyikannya rapat-rapat. Sejauh ini, jika memungkinkan, ia meminta Hana atau Shikamaru untuk mengoperasi pasiennya, tetapi semua orang mengira bahwa ia yang telah melakukannya. Ia juga pernah membuat tangan kanannya seolah-olah sedang terluka, sehingga pengguna jasanya tidak curiga ketika ia meminta bantuan Shikamaru. Banyak pujian yang ditujukan kepadanya, namun ia sadar bahwa sebagian besar salah sasaran. Ia juga mempunyai banyak penggemar dari berbagai usia, tetapi ia merasa tidak layak dijadikan idola. Bahkan ia mendapatkan julukan dari masyarakat yang terkadang malah membebaninya.

"Waktu itu…," Kiba mulai bercerita. Ino adalah orang ketiga yang ia beri tahu mengenai masalahnya selama ini, setelah Shikamaru dan Hana, "aku melakukan operasi pada anjing peliharaanku, yang kemudian meninggal di tanganku. Tangan kanan yang biasanya dapat menyelamatkan nyawa, telah membunuh Akamaru…."

Kiba mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat-erat. Memori yang terekam dalam ingatannya kembali terputar. Saat itu, ia melakukan pembedahan di bagian perut anjing putihnya. Operasi berjalan dengan baik, hingga ia harus melakukan pembelahan kecil pada organ pencernaan usus. Detak jantung dan respirasi anjing kesayangannya masih stabil, sampai ia melakukan kesalahan fatal dalam pembedahan sehingga terjadi pendarahan hebat yang sempat menyembur tubuhnya selama beberapa detik. Karena terlalu panik, setelah itu kedua tangannya malah terasa kebas. Kakinya terasa lemas dan otaknya mendadak buntu. Pandangan matanya memburam menyaksikan darah yang meluber. Dengingan alat pendeteksi denyut nadi seakan sanggup menulikan pendengarannya, berlomba dengan jantungnya sendiri yang bergemuruh bising.

Kiba mengatur napasnya. Isi kepalanya terasa sebising dengingan waktu itu. Perlahan ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya yang semula menutup rapat. Sekarang yang terlintas dalam benaknya adalah masa dimana ia menggali ilmu di perguruan tinggi, tempat yang tidak hanya mengajarkan padanya untuk menyelamatkan jiwa.

Mulut Kiba kembali terbuka untuk menceritakan segalanya pada Ino.

Kala itu, ada suatu pelatihan yang mengharuskan mahasiswa kedokteran hewan untuk membunuh beberapa tikus. Shikamaru dipilih untuk mewakili teman-temannya karena dinilai lebih ahli dalam hal tersebut. Ia bertindak tanpa protes sesudah mendengar perintah dari Sarutobi Hiruzen-_sensei_, profesor yang juga membimbing Orochimaru-_kaichou_.

"Setelah melakukannya, dia berdiri sendiri di tengah hujan sambil memandangi kedua telapak tangannya, dan menggigil," lanjut Kiba yang kemudian terkekeh. "Untuk dapat menjadi seorang dokter hewan yang menyelamatkan jiwa, ironi dan kontradiksi bahwa kami juga harus membunuh binatang. Tidak mudah, bukan?"

Namun, berbeda dengan Kiba, Shikamaru bisa mengatasinya dan menjadi lebih kuat.

"Sejak insiden itu, aku belum bisa memegang pisau bedah lagi…," akunya dengan bibir bergetar, "karena setiap kali melakukan operasi, tanganku akan gemetaran."

"T-tapi … kau adalah dokter yang—"

"Semakin aku melibatkan diri, semakin banyak orang-orang yang berkumpul di sekitarku," selanya, "Berkat mendapatkan julukan sebagai dokter hewan berbakat, aku menemukan tempat penampungan hewan jalanan dan banyak relawan yang berkumpul untuk memberikan perhatian serta bantuan. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk tetap menjalankan peranku, sebab masih ada banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan binatang. Selain itu, belum ada yang bisa mengalahkanku dalam pemeriksaan medis atau perawatan."

Kiba melakukan pembelaan untuk dirinya sendiri, yang sebenarnya hanya sebagai hiburan bagi hatinya. Ia berbalik, dan saat itulah ia menemukan cairan bening yang menggenangi pelupuk mata Ino. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendadak memekik frustasi,

"Namun ada banyak penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh apapun selain operasi…!"

"Kau bahkan belum mencoba untuk mengatasinya," tukas Ino.

Ino memang benar, selama ini rasa takut memaksa Kiba untuk selalu melarikan diri. Rasa sayang bercampur perasaan bersalah terhadap anjing putihnya menciptakan suatu trauma yang menghambat perkembangan profesinya.

Keheningan merajai setelahnya. Hanya terdengar dengkungan dan suara napas Kin. Kiba tidak betah berada dalam keadaan yang terasa canggung seperti ini. Ia menghempaskan napas bersamaan dengan memasukkan kedua tangan di saku jas putihnya. Ragu-ragu ia melihat Ino sekilas, dan detik berikutnya wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Aku tidak bisa menjalani hidup seperti dirinya. Itu sebabnya … aku mencari jalanku sendiri…," gumamnya.

**-oxoxo-**

"Kin mengalami kelumpuhan karena hernia dan belum dapat berjalan lagi." Kiba memberikan penjelasan secara menyeluruh pada Shikamaru saat Kin berada di atas ranjang klinik hewan Nara. Selain mereka, Shiho dan Ino juga berada di dalam ruang pemeriksaan klinik bergaya tradisional tersebut. "Selama dalam pengawasan kami, Kin juga belum buang air besar," lanjutnya sembari berjalan mendekati monitor yang menampilkan kondisi tulang belakang Kin, "Karena tekanan untuk sumsum tulang belakangnya sangat luas, bagian bawah tubuhnya menjadi mati rasa. Ini akan menjadi operasi dengan tingkat kesulitan yang tinggi…."

Kiba menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang berekspresi serius di dekat ranjang Kin.

"Kau akan melakukannya…?" tanya Kiba harap-harap cemas.

"Tolonglah…," desak Ino. Mengingat kondisi Kin, saat ini Shikamaru adalah satu-satunya dokter hewan terpercaya yang dapat mereka mintai tolong.

Shikamaru tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengambil keputusan, "Shiho, siapkan operasi."

Shiho yang merupakan satu-satunya rekan kerjanya di klinik, langsung mematuhi perintahnya dengan segera meninggalkan ruang pemeriksaan. Ia kembali memusatkan pandangan ke arah Kiba, dan menyeringai kecil sebelum menambahkan, "Ini adalah sebuah operasi yang sulit, jadi tidak murah."

"Aku tahu," ujar Kiba tanpa keraguan, "Aku akan menanggung semuanya."

Lampu di atas pintu luar ruang operasi menyala merah, mengindikasikan bahwa proses pembedahan Kin sedang berlangsung. Ino bahkan tidak dapat duduk dengan tenang. Ia masih berdiri sejak pintu kembar di hadapannya menutup rapat, meninggalkannya dalam sepinya kesendirian. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kayu koridor sambil merapalkan doa.

Kiba berada di ruang operasi untuk mengatasi traumanya. Dengan kedua tangan mengepal, ia hanya mengamati apapun yang dilakukan oleh dua orang berbeda _gender_ di depannya. Selain suara alat pendeteksi denyut jantung, beberapa kali terdengar suara Shikamaru yang meminta Shiho untuk mengambilkan alat bedah yang dibutuhkannya.

Shikamaru tengah berkutat dengan pinset, ketika napas Kiba berubah tak beraturan di balik masker yang menutup sebagian wajahnya. Jantungnya semakin berdebar tak karuan, lehernya seperti tercekik. Akhirnya ia mundur beberapa langkah dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melegakan napasnya yang terasa sesak.

Shiho terlihat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kiba, tetapi ia tidak mungkin beranjak dari sisi Shikamaru.

"Apakah Anda akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik!" Kiba menjawab cepat sembari melonggarkan kerah pakaiannya. Dengan melakukannya ia berharap dapat melancarkan jalan pernapasannya.

"Operasi _laminectomy_ sudah berakhir," Shikamaru menjelaskan dengan tenang seolah tak terganggu oleh kondisi Kiba saat ini, "Aku menemukan banyak _nucleus pulposus_ yang keluar."

Kiba merasa lebih baik setelahnya. Shikamaru memang bisa diandalkan.

"Kiba, keluar dan istirahatlah," saran Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan konsentrasinya dari Kin.

"Tidak." Kali ini Kiba tidak boleh menyerah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "Aku akan bertahan sampai akhir." Ia tidak akan lagi keluar dari ruangan di tengah kegiatan operasi.

Shikamaru melanjutkan operasi. Kiba kembali memperhatikan walaupun masih tampak ketegangan pada wajah yang tertutup masker hijau tersebut.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak anjing putihnya yang bernama Akamaru meninggal di tangannya, Kiba berhasil mengatasi traumanya. Entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, seperti sebuah rasa yang mendekati lega. Tanpa pakaian sterilnya, ia menemui Shikamaru di ruangannya setelah operasi dinyatakan selesai dan sukses.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya tulus, "Kau menyelamatkanku lagi."

"Hah~ merepotkan."

Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menepuk pundak Kiba yang dapat dijangkaunya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Jangan lupakan bayaran untukku."

Kiba terkekeh. Shikamaru memang tak pernah berubah. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Ino yang tengah berjongkok di depan kandang Kin. Wanita muda itu tersenyum ceria melihat Kin yang kini dapat tidur nyenyak. Ia turut mengulum senyum.

**-oxoxo-**

Kiba dan Ino melakukan rehabilitasi terhadap Kin sesudah kondisinya jauh lebih baik pasca operasi. Dengan sabar Kiba membungkuk untuk memegangi kedua kaki belakang Kin ketika Ino menuntunnya berjalan. Ia terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya tatkala melihat Orochimaru memasuki kliniknya. Tanpa banyak kata, Kiba menyilakan Orochimaru memasuki ruang kerjanya.

Lebih kurang Kiba dapat menebak maksud dari kedatangan Orochimaru. Akhir-akhir ini terdengar kabar miring mengenai pembangunan Pusat Kesehatan Hewan yang direncanakan oleh pria berambut hitam panjang itu. Dari investor yang berhenti menanamkan modal terhadap proyek pembangunan tersebut, hingga berita tentang Rumah Sakit Hewan Orochimaru yang sering menjalankan praktik euthanasia sebagai jalan pintas untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit pasiennya.

"Bersediakah Anda bekerja sama dengan kami?"

Kiba yang berdiri membelakangi Orochimaru malah tersenyum sinis.

"Anda mengatakan pada saya bahwa Pusat Kesehatan Hewan akan menyelamatkan hewan-hewan yang tidak bisa disembuhkan sampai sekarang. Kita, para dokter hewan, juga akan berusaha menemukan obat untuk penyakit-penyakit yang belum ada obatnya—"

"Begitulah," sahut senior Kiba itu dengan tenang.

Kiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan menunjukkan ekspresi dinginnya pada Orochimaru.

"Tapi … Anda menyerah untuk mengobati Kin." Ia bergerak menghadap jendela kacanya yang lebar untuk menghindari tatapan Orochimaru yang terasa mengintimidasi. Namun ia tak gentar untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang diyakininya adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Bahkan ia sempat tidak mempercayai telinganya saat mendengar nada suaranya sendiri yang terlampau berani, "Kurasa, saya tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Anda untuk sementara waktu."

Pria setengah baya itu menyunggingkan senyum miring yang angkuh.

"Hanya karena satu anjing, Anda menyerah dalam proyek pembangunan—"

"Demi menyelamatkan satu anjing…," potong Kiba dengan suara meninggi, "merupakan alasan bagi kami untuk menjadi dokter hewan."

"Saya pikir Anda adalah manusia yang lebih besar dari ini." Orochimaru kembali menunjukkan senyum sinisnya. "Sayang sekali."

**-oxoxo-**

Pernyataan Inuzuka Kiba tentang menghentikan kerja sama dalam proyek pembangunan Pusat Kesehatan Hewan yang diprakarsai oleh Orochimaru, langsung menjadi _headline_ suatu surat kabar. Berita tersebut mempengaruhi kontributor yang lain, dan Orochimaru tidak akan tinggal diam demi memuluskan tujuannya. Atas usul dari Kabuto, ia menemukan cara untuk membuat Kiba takluk dan berbalik mendukung rencananya.

Suatu pagi Orochimaru memberikan kejutan pada Kiba yang tengah sibuk memeriksa pasiennya. Tanpa basa-basi, Orochimaru menghampiri Kiba dengan sesuatu di tangannya yang diyakininya bisa menjadi senjata ampuh baginya.

"Seorang wartawan datang pada saya…," ujar Orochimaru sambil mengangsurkan majalah yang dibawanya, "dan meminta saya untuk memverifikasi fakta dalam artikel ini."

Kiba memanggil seorang perawat untuk menggantikannya sebelum menerima majalah dari Orochimaru. Seketika matanya terbelalak membaca judul artikel tentang dirinya. Inuzuka Kiba, dokter hewan berbakat yang tidak bisa mengoperasi, telah menipu publik.

"Reputasi Anda masih bisa diselamatkan…," bisik Orochimaru.

Kiba tahu, Orochimaru tidak akan melindungi nama baiknya tanpa syarat.

**-oxoxo-**

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Ino membuka acara _My Pet_ dengan sambutan hangatnya. Program televisi yang selalu ditayangkan secara _live_ itu mengharuskan pembawa acaranya untuk mengenakan jaket karena udara terasa menusuk tulang. Di penghujung musim gugur ini, Ino dan Kiba memang syuting di luar studio, sehingga tidak ada penghangat ruangan seperti ketika siaran di malam hari.

Episode kali ini tentang pameran anjing dan kucing yang disponsori oleh dokter hewan Inuzuka Kiba. Hewan-hewan yang dipamerkan merupakan hewan jalanan yang ditampung oleh Kiba bersama relawan lainnya. Saat ini mereka adalah hewan tanpa tuan yang mungkin dibuang atau ditinggalkan oleh majikan sebelumnya, dan akan diberikan secara cuma-cuma kepada setiap pengunjung yang bersedia merawatnya. Melalui acara ini, diharapkan orang-orang dapat lebih bertanggung jawab dalam merawat binatang.

Kiba telah menutup acara yang dibawakannya bersama Ino ketika Orochimaru berjalan mendekat. Beberapa hari ke belakang, Kiba merasa hidupnya selalu diawasi oleh Ketua Asosiasi Dokter Hewan tersebut. Dengan alasan ingin membantu pameran yang digelar oleh Kiba, Orochimaru juga mengajak relasinya yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai presiden direktur suatu perusahaan _real estate_. Orochimaru mengatakan bahwa pria bernama Namikaze Minato tersebut merupakan orang yang telah membantu menemukan lokasi yang strategis untuk pembangunan Pusat Kesehatan Hewan.

"Merupakan suatu kehormatan dapat berjumpa dengan Anda," ujar Minato seraya tersenyum ramah. Ia memberikan kartu namanya, dan Kiba menerimanya sembari membungkuk singkat. "Sebenarnya, anak saya adalah penggemar berat Anda, Inuzuka-_sensei_."

Sekali lagi Kiba membungkuk singkat sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Mari kita bekerja sama demi terwujudnya rumah sakit hewan idaman kita semua."

"Tapi, Inuzuka-_sensei_ pernah mengatakan tidak akan bekerja sama lagi," celetuk Ino yang sedari tadi mendampingi Kiba.

"Tidak benar, itu hanya kesalahpahaman," sahut Orochimaru, "Bahkan jika pun ada perbedaan pendapat antara saya dengan Inuzuka-_sensei_, kami berdua ingin melihat berdirinya Pusat Kesehatan Hewan. Gosip murahan tidak akan menghalangi kami untuk membangun sebuah rumah sakit hewan yang ideal."

Kiba tampak lebih sering menundukkan pandangan. Rekannya itu terlihat murung sejak bertemu dengan Orochimaru. Ino masih memandangnya lekat, berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di benaknya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tengah disembunyikan oleh Kiba darinya.

"Benar, 'kan?"

Beberapa pengunjung mulai berkumpul di sekitar empat orang tersebut. Sepertinya mereka tidak ingin melewatkan percakapan sosok yang mereka kagumi dengan orang-orang penting.

"Tentu saja…," jawab Kiba diikuti senyum paksa. "Saya juga mengharapkan perkembangan Pusat Kesehatan Hewan. Saya berada di pihak Anda."

"Saya lega mendengarnya," balas Minato, "Hewan adalah mitra penting bagi manusia. Saya berharap bisa bekerja sama dengan Anda dalam proyek ini."

Minato mengulurkan tangannya pada Kiba. Orochimaru adalah orang pertama yang mula-mula bertepuk tangan, diikuti oleh para pengunjung di sekitar mereka. Wartawan tidak akan melewatkan momen tersebut.

Kiba tampak bingung. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya dengan ragu. Orang-orang menanti responnya. Dengan berat hati ia menjabat uluran tangan Minato seraya tersenyum hambar. Orochimaru terlihat menyunggingkan senyum puas.

**-oxoxo-**

Kiba tampak linglung setelah siuman dari pingsannya. Sesaat kemudian ia langsung menegakkan badannya ketika teringat akan kejadian sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia berada di ruang kerjanya yang temaram dan yang didudukinya adalah kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Bagaimana operasinya?" tanyanya sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Orochimaru-_sensei_ telah mengambil alih," jawab Ino yang menghampirinya dengan membawa segelas air mineral. "Operasinya berhasil, dan sekarang Kurama dirawat di Rumah Sakit Hewan Orochimaru."

Kiba mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia merasa gagal, dan ia jadi terlihat lebih gusar dibandingkan sebelumnya. Perlahan ia menerima segelas air dingin yang diangsurkan oleh Ino dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Ia teringat kembali akan kejadian sebelum ia pingsan, dan seketika gelas beserta isinya menghantam dinding yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

Ino sempat terperanjat, namun segera meremas lembut bahu Kiba guna menenangkannya yang tengah kalut.

Kiba belum merasa lebih baik. Kejadian sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri kembali terputar di benaknya yang sibuk.

_Masih sore ketika Klinik Hewan Inuzuka kedatangan seorang anak yang menuntun anjing besarnya untuk berobat. Bocah berambut pirang itu menjelaskan pada Kiba bahwa anjingnya tidak nafsu makan, selain itu juga diare dan muntah terus._

"_Saya penggemar berat Inuzuka-_sensei_," ujar bocah bermata biru itu dengan polos, "Tolong sembuhkan Kurama…."_

"_Apakah kamu datang sendiri?" Kiba bertanya dengan ramah sambil sedikit merendahkan badannya agar sejajar dengan lawan bicaranya._

"_Saya membawa surat kuasa dari ayah saya," jawab bocah itu sembari menyerahkan amplop berwarna putih._

_Kiba membaca suratnya dengan cekatan. Dari sana, ia tahu bahwa yang membubuhkan tanda tangan bernama terang Namikaze Minato, dan nama anak kecil di hadapannya adalah Naruto. Berarti bocah berkulit _tan_ itu adalah putra dari pria yang tempo hari dijumpainya._

_Kiba berjongkok di depan anjing yang bernama Kurama itu. Sekali lihat, Kiba tahu bahwa anjing tersebut dari ras yang sama dengan Akamaru. Untuk kesekian kalinya, kenangan buruk itu menghantui pikirannya. Pisau bedah, lalu semburan darah anjing kesayangannya di sekitar lehernya terasa begitu nyata. Hingga suara Ino yang memanggil namanya memaksanya keluar dari dunianya sendiri._

_Dengan dibantu oleh dua orang perawat, Kiba melakukan pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh terhadap Kurama. Ia menemukan bakteri dalam perut basal Kurama. Kemungkinan ada lubang di ususnya, dan Kiba menyatakan bahwa Kurama membutuhkan operasi yang harus dilakukan sesegera mungkin._

"_Inuzuka-_sensei_, Anda yang akan melakukan operasi, 'kan?" tanya Naruto. Ia berharap dokter hewan yang diidolakannya dapat menyembuhkan anjing kesayangannya._

_Ino mendekati Naruto dan mencoba memberikan pengertian, "Tapi, Inuzuka-_sensei_—"_

"_Saya mohon," pinta Naruto pada Kiba, "Saya ingin Inuzuka-_sensei_ yang melakukannya." Ia lalu membungkuk singkat, dan membuat Kiba tak mampu berkata-kata._

_Ino mendekati Kiba setelah Naruto duduk manis di bangku tunggu. Ia membelai Kurama yang tengah berbaring di ranjang, kemudian bertanya, "Apakah aku harus menghubungi Nara-_sensei_?"_

"_Jangan," sahut Kiba cepat. "Aku akan melakukan operasi."_

"_Kau yakin?"_

"_Aku tidak ingin terus-menerus melarikan diri," ujarnya. "Ini bukan sebuah operasi yang sulit. Saat Kin dioperasi, aku berhasil menyaksikannya sampai akhir. Aku sudah mengatasinya." Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya untuk memperkuat ucapannya sendiri. "Satu-satunya cara untuk menyelesaikan kontradiksi pada diriku, ada di sini dan sekarang."_

_Kiba memimpin operasi dengan didampingi oleh beberapa dokter dan perawat dari klinik hewannya. Ino mendampingi Naruto yang berada di bangku tunggu di luar ruang operasi, yang bisa menyaksikan jalannya operasi karena hanya terhalang dinding kaca tebal yang tembus pandang._

_Operasi berjalan lancar. Kurama dalam kondisi stabil. Kiba merasa tenang, sampai ia harus kembali berkutat dengan usus. Melihat darah di sana, ia seolah kembali ke masa lalu, dimana darah itu akan menyembur ke tubuhnya dan sebagian besar meluber._

_Napas Kiba memburu. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Lantai yang dipijaknya terasa oleng. Dadanya sesak, alat pernapasannya seolah dicengkeram sekuat tenaga. Ia tumbang saat lehernya seakan kembali terkekik, dan semuanya gelap setelah itu._

Kiba yang masih belum bangkit dari kursinya, menyandarkan kepalanya di perut Ino yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Nyaman rasanya ketika Ino membelai rambutnya yang ia yakini lebih berantakan dibandingkan biasanya. Ia lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Ino, membiarkan dirinya berada dalam dekapan hangat yang langka. Ia memang sedang membutuhkannya, dan terbukti hal tersebut mampu membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Ino…," lirihnya dengan mata terpejam, "Aku adalah dokter hewan terburuk."

Ino tidak menjawab karena ia tahu bahwa saat ini Kiba hanya ingin didengarkan.

**-oxoxo-**

Kata Shikamaru, setelah mengenakan baju zirah tidak akan mudah untuk melepasnya lagi. Tanpanya, berbagai macam panah akan terbang dari segala arah. Namun, Kiba telah mempertimbangkannya dengan matang. Ia bertekad untuk melepaskannya. Karena itu, saat Ino mempersilahkannya untuk memberikan pesan kepada penonton di akhir acara _My Pet_ seperti biasanya, ia tidak benar-benar melakukannya. Ino pun tak mampu mencegahnya.

"Hari ini saya ingin berbagi sesuatu yang penting dengan kalian semua…. Saya telah dijuluki dokter hewan karisma. Saya juga mendapatkan pengalaman dengan berbagai jenis hewan pada program ini. Berkat itu, saya bisa melanjutkan kegiatan saya di konservasi hewan maupun alam."

Senyum selalu disunggingkan oleh Kiba selama mengatakannya, namun tak bertahan lama setelah ia mengambil jeda untuk beberapa saat.

"Tapi, saya…," Kiba menambahkan dengan ragu, "Ada sesuatu yang sudah saya sembunyikan dari kalian semua…."

Shikamaru jarang merasa tertarik untuk menonton acara yang dibawakan oleh Kiba. Namun, setelah Kiba menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia bergabung bersama Shiho di depan televisi. Di tempat lain, Orochimaru merasakan firasat buruk setelah mendengarnya, dan tidak sanggup mengalihkan perhatian dari layar di depannya.

"Karena adanya trauma di masa lalu, saya…," Kiba kembali melakukan jeda. Kali ini karena tenggorokannya seperti tercekat, "… saya tidak dapat mengoperasi. Saya tidak dapat melakukan operasi," ulangnya. "Saya bisa tampil di acara ini, tapi sebenarnya dokter hewan lain yang melakukan operasi menggantikan saya. Seakan-akan saya telah melakukannya dengan tangan saya sendiri…."

Shikamaru menghempaskan napas, ia sudah bersiap meninggalkan kliniknya dan menunggu hingga Kiba menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Saya … saya adalah dokter hewan yang tidak dapat melakukan operasi."

Dengan itu, Kiba menutup program televisi dimana malam ini merupakan yang terakhir baginya sebagai _host_. Ino memperhatikannya dengan wajah sendu ketika ia merapikan peralatan pribadinya. Bersamaan dengan tasnya yang tertutup rapat, ia menghela napas panjang. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya tatkala ia menoleh ke arah Ino yang terpaku tak jauh darinya. Ia menjinjing tasnya dan bersiap untuk pergi, namun ada sesuatu yang harus dikatakannya pada Ino. Sesuatu yang menurutnya lebih penting dibandingkan pengakuannya baru saja,

"Untuk masuk ke dalam hubungan yang lebih jauh denganmu, aku harus menyelesaikan suatu hal. Aku tidak bisa jika terus seperti ini…. Aku harus meluruskannya, dan mendapatkan suatu pegangan dari diriku sendiri."

Sekali lagi Kiba tersenyum sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Ino dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap.

"Tapi, percayalah … hanya kau rumah untuk hatiku…."

**-oxoxo-**

Kiba menutup klinik hewan Inuzuka karena pelanggannya benar-benar berhenti menggunakan jasanya. Tetapi, ia memang telah menyiapkan dirinya untuk segala kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi akibat pengakuannya. Sejak saat itu, program televisi yang dibawakannya tetap tayang tanpa dokter hewan lain sebagai _host_, Ino menjadi pembawa acara tunggal entah sampai kapan. Ia juga sudah menghentikan kerja sama dalam proyek pembangunan Pusat Kesehatan Hewan.

Banyak hal telah terjadi, dan Kiba memiliki kesempatan yang baik untuk memulai kembali dari nol. Karena itu, sekarang ia merasa menjadi orang bebas.

Kiba memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan dari tim dokter satwa liar Afrika yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Ia merasa terpanggil bukan karena kompensasinya, tetapi ia ingin membantu menangani virus yang menyerang beberapa hewan di sana, agar tidak sampai menginfeksi manusia. Setidaknya ia akan berada di Afrika selama satu tahun.

"Kau yang terbaik di dunia dalam pemeriksaan dan pengobatan," kata Shikamaru yang mengantar kepergiannya dari halaman klinik Inuzuka bersama Shiho dan Ino.

Kiba terkekeh. Pasti Shikamaru ada hubungannya dengan artikel yang dibacanya pagi ini, dimana tertulis bahwa Orochimaru melakukan pembelaan terhadap dirinya. Ia yakin, meskipun pria berkuncir itu tidak mengakuinya.

"Aku akan pastikan untuk membuat hasil yang signifikan dan kemudian kembali," ujarnya di dekat taksi hitam yang akan mengantarkannya ke Bandar Udara Internasional Narita.

Kiba tidak bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pada Ino. Ia tidak jadi memasuki taksi, apalagi setelah melihat mata biru jernih yang kini berkabut. Ia bergegas menghampiri Ino dan memberikan pelukan erat.

"Kau harus kembali dengan selamat."

Setelah itu, Kiba benar-benar memasuki taksi, dan Ino tidak lagi mampu untuk menahan tangisnya.

_Pelabuhan hati…._

_Kupautkan hatimu di hatiku…._

**-oxoxo-**

Ternyata Kiba belum sepenuhnya kehilangan ketenarannya. Terbukti saat ia berada di bandara, sekelompok pramugari menyapanya dengan riang. Tetapi, jangan harap mereka bisa menggantikan rumah bagi hatinya.

.

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

.

**Note: Dari dorama Juui Dolittle, gara-gara ngefans Narimiya Hiroki. Pasti pembaca sekalian sudah tahu tentang laminectomy ya? Yup, itu adalah operasi tulang belakang. Rasanya judulnya benar-benar tidak nyambung ya….**

**Saya sangat membutuhkan komentar atau kritik. Silakan meninggalkan jejak berupa review. Sampai jumpa dan terima kasih banyak semuanya.**

**Haruno Aoi**


End file.
